<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Moonlight After by piattos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005362">The Moonlight After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/piattos/pseuds/piattos'>piattos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/piattos/pseuds/piattos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfe had a right to his secrets, and Shadowsan understood that more than anyone. But not V.I.L.E.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dexter Wolfe/Shadowsan (Carmen Sandiego)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Moonlight After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea was based on an instagram fanart that I found <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CGNWKvfH6fh/">here</a>, simply stating that no one has made a Shadowsan and Wolfe fanfic yet. Of course, with my affinity for unorthodox ships, I knew that was my calling and so I wrote this off the cuff and it's kinda all over the place. No spoilers here, unless you haven't watched season 2.</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both of them had secrets to keep. It's what Shadowsan and Dexter Wolfe seemed to have in common and from that one thing, the two had made an entirely new secret together. There was no rule against love in the academy, not that Shadowsan knew of, but striking a relationship between student and teacher was something that was generally unacceptable, and for good reason. Aside from the age gap, there was also the imbalance of power. And yet, Shadowsan felt nothing of the sort when he was with Wolfe, perhaps helped by the fact that the two men were adults by this point and that they understood where each were coming from when they said to each other that they're not allowed to speak of the secrets they have chosen to keep. When they said those things to each other, it was hard to read what the other was feeling in the dark. Their faces were close, but barely visible. And before they knew it, they closed what little distance they had with a kiss. Neither knew how long it even lasted.</p><p>By the time Shadowsan laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours, everyone that shared the room with him had already gone to sleep. When tomorrow came, nothing was amiss from the looks of it. It was a relief. Classes went and gone without a hitch until Shadowsan became a full-fledged operative. Their clandestine affair also went on as usual, as if it honed Shadowsan's stealth with every embrace they shared in any dark corner they could find, in any shadow of a dark empty hallway, in any room that had been unoccupied.</p><p>There was one particular moment, in an act of boldness, Shadowsan had stopped him as he walked down in plain sight. Not in a dark corner, not in an empty hallway, but in a hallway just outside a classroom where class was taking place.</p><p>"Suhara, not now," protested Wolfe when Shadowsan cornered him with his arm.</p><p>"It is Shadowsan," he corrected. "I have already chosen my code name. You know this."</p><p>"Well, regardless, I have to be somewhere. Will you excuse--"</p><p>"My first mission was a success!" rejoiced Shadowsan, interrupting what Wolfe was about to say.</p><p>"That's great to hear," replied Wolfe, gleaming with pride. "Why do you have to tell me right now though?"</p><p>"I was excited, I couldn't wait." Shadowsan squeezed him tight in his arms, surprising Wolfe. Shadowsan ended it abruptly, also surprised at himself. "Forgive me. I don't usually do that."</p><p>Wolfe smirked and shook his head in feigned pity. "You're still anxious about showing affection. Will you ever change?"</p><p>"I honestly don't know." Shadowsan placed a hand behind his neck. "I do want to celebrate however."</p><p>"I see. But I was off to somewhere."</p><p>"Oh, that's right," said Shadowsan, remembering what Wolfe said earlier. "What were you going to do?"</p><p>"Never mind," Wolfe waved his hand, quickly changing the subject, "It can wait. Let's go celebrate then, like we always do."</p><p>Shadowsan smiled, ignoring the way he steered the conversation away from him. What was important was they were off to go somewhere together.</p><p>Once again, it was dark. Wolfe ran his hands on Shadowsan's toned chest, impressed at how strong they feel under his touch. Shadowsan locked his lips onto Wolfe and moaned in earnest onto his mouth, sharing their breaths in one tight space. It soon escalated into their bodies rubbing each other madly like two branches to start a fire. When Wolfe was the first to start pulling off their clothes, all Shadowsan could do was to be the prey to his predator; let him relish the thrill of the hunt for as long as he could.</p><p>Perhaps too much because as time went on after that, Wolfe seemed to disappear completely, apart from the instances he was teaching his class. He wasn't the only one who caught wind of it too.</p><p>It had been a year now.</p><p>He recalled the urgent mission that had just been assigned to him by the faculty not a moment ago. It did in fact had something to do with Wolfe's ever extending absences for personal reasons, and that reason being that he had been thinking of defecting from V.I.L.E. But 'no one ever leaves V.I.L.E.' they informed him. A gesture to the throat all but implied what happens if anyone ever entertained the thought of doing so. Shadowsan did not let show that he was unnerved at the prospect and that he was not ready to do such a thing.</p><p>Shadowsan had caught Wolfe just in time, walking down. And the wall went 'bang' with the slap of his hand.</p><p>"Shadowsan, what are you doing?" asked Wolfe, trying to go under him so he could pass through. "I have to be somewhere. Will you excuse me?"</p><p>"Actually, that is what I came here for."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Wolfe raised a brow.</p><p>"You've been disappearing more often and much longer. Everyone's suspicious, especially the faculty. They say you've been embezzling resources from the school for personal use. What does <em>that</em> mean? And why are you doing this?"</p><p>Wolfe lowered his head so as to not look him in the eye. "You know more than anyone why I can't say anything."</p><p>"It's a secret." Shadowsan recalled morosely and Wolfe only mumbled in response, not knowing what to say. "But is keeping this secret more worth it than your life?"</p><p>Wolfe thought for a moment. "I have to go."</p><p>Shadowsan blocked him again. "You can't do this!"</p><p>Wolfe was incensed. "You dare raise your voice to a V.I.L.E. instructor?"</p><p>Shadowsan was taken aback by his quick change of expression. This time, it was Shadowsan who couldn't find anything to say.</p><p>"You are a first year operative, Shadowsan," continued Wolfe. "I expect you're very busy. And I know for a fact you had just been called for an urgent mission, so I have no idea why you're idling about instead."</p><p>"Maybe because I care," answered Shadowsan firmly.</p><p>"And why do you care in this particular moment?"</p><p>"I..."  As much as Shadowsan really did care, he could not bring himself to divulge that his mission involved Wolfe. And that he would be the one who had to take care of him because he was a loose end. Shadowsan relented his pose and looked away. "I can't tell you," he said at last.</p><p>Wolfe sighed deep. "It seems it was a mistake to establish this relationship based on secrets after all."</p><p>Shadowsan's eyes widened and a lump on his throat formed all of a sudden.</p><p>"I think we've reached the end of the line. I'm sorry but... it's over."</p><p>Too stunned to move and speak, Shadowsan stood there as Wolfe walked away from him completely.</p><p>Though it pained him, Shadowsan had to carry on with the mission he was tasked with. Shadowsan remembered everything Wolfe had taught him, the irony not escaping him as he used those same tactics to secretly monitor Wolfe's every move until he ended up in his house in Argentina, just outside the capital city. There he hid in a closet, watching and waiting. The suspicions about him were right all along as he saw him pack up all his things in order so he could leave for good. He had his hand on his sword, ready to strike if he walked in his direction. If any sentiment about them lingered in his mind, he buried it deep, snuffing out any flame that ignited inside him. He had to do what he had to do.</p><p>But then, something stopped him...</p><p>There was a child. A very young child, no older than one. Wolfe carried it in his hands. It was clear from where he was hiding that the child was Wolfe's. She had his eyes. Everything else seemed to come from her mother, which he had no knowledge of. Wolfe had become a father, and it explained everything. Even though it all made sense to him now, he couldn't help but wonder why his chest was hurting, where Wolfe's hands had once ghosted. It was once warm, but now it burned him.  Again, he had to ignore those feelings and carry on. Wolfe was a traitor to V.I.L.E. He was a dead man. Now he just had to make it so.</p><p>He gripped his sword when once again, an unexpected obstacle occurred. It all happened so fast.</p><p>He could hear the sirens, he could hear the cries of a child, he could hear Wolfe attempting to soothe the young one with a game but to no effect until he handed her a nesting doll displayed on a shelf. Shadowsan could tell from Wolfe's face that it might be the last time they see each other. He saw him run to his car when a young officer saw him reach for something, and the officer threatened with her weapon.</p><p>The noise from the commotion seemed to stop when he heard the loud bang ringing in the air. And it echoed for a few seconds until the world began to turn again. Wolfe's body dropped to the ground, loosening his grip on his car keys. Then he heard the baby crying, as if it knew what had occurred. He approached to where she was and picked her up, the most vulnerable creature he ever held in his hands. He had lost the only person who had been the closest to him since he chose the path he took, estranging him from the only family he had; while the baby in his arms had lost her father too soon, too young to even remember him. Wolfe will never see his daughter grow up.</p><p>Before anyone could enter, it was protocol that nothing be left behind of Wolfe as he was directly involved with V.I.L.E., and so he set the house ablaze, burning everything in sight until no physical evidence could be retrieved. He picked up her doll from the floor and it calmed down the crying baby even as the flames threatened to engulf them. With the baby in tow, Shadowsan fled the scene before it got worse.</p><p>That night, after all was said and done--fabricating to the faculty the events of Wolfe's termination, a vote to raise Wolfe's child into a future super thief once it came of age, another vote to give the faculty seat to Shadowsan for his successful mission--Shadowsan sat in his room, gazing at the full moon. Wolfe would've loved tonight. He couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried. Tears were gathering in the corners of his eyes, and were about ready to fall. The door of his room was suddenly opened, and he wiped them immediately. It was Coach Brunt.</p><p>"This baby's hollerin' has been keeping me awake," she said. "Can you handle her? You <em>did</em> bring her here after all."</p><p>"Did you try giving her her toy?"</p><p>"What toy? She don't got anything on her."</p><p>Shadowsan realized that he had kept it in his jacket when they returned, so he gave it to her. She stopped crying.</p><p>"Gee, Shadowsan. I had no idea you were good with kids," noted Brunt.</p><p>"I'm not," said Shadowsan.</p><p>"Well, anyway, hope you don't mind if I leave her with you," she said, quickly handing over the baby to Shadowsan. "Goodnight."</p><p>"Wait!" Shadowsan was too late and Brunt had already closed the door behind her, leaving the baby with him.</p><p>The once quiet night was then filled with her laughter. Shadowsan looked at the baby's face and she smiled at him. She didn't look anything like him, but he could see him in her eyes. He looked at her under the moonlight that passed through the window. A single tear drops onto her cheek. He hugged her close.</p><p>"You will always be with me..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>